


Show Me A Garden

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: DaiSuga OR MatsuHana OR KiyoYachiFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: NoneDo Not Wants: Unhappy endingsPrompt:'Forget what we're toldBefore we get too oldShow me a garden that's bursting into life.' Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars





	Show Me A Garden

“I still don’t know why Prince Suga asks for me to personally maintain his garden,” Daichi said, taking a break to take a drink of water.

“So he can look from his balcony and watch your muscles glisten with sweat probably,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, removing a dying flower from the shrub he was working on.

“Iwa!” Daichi exclaimed.

“What? I mean it’s probably true. You said so yourself when I’m not working with you that he’s called down for you to stay so he can talk to you about something or other,” Iwaizumi reasoned.

“Okay but wanting to talk to me does not mean he’s been watching me work,” Daichi countered.

“Debatable. Don’t you remember giving me shit for when I was doing the same thing with Kyoutani?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yea, but that’s different. You actually had a chance with Kyoutani. It’s not like he was out of your league,” Daichi said, resuming his work.

“I guess you gotta point there,” Iwaizumi conceded. “It’s not like it would work out between you two anyway - he’s gonna have to marry some royal for the sake of the kingdom.”

“Who said I wanted it to work out?” Daichi asked.

“You did. Every single time you mention Prince Suga,” Iwaizumi said.

“I have not!”

“Yes you have, it’s the way you talk about him and get upset when other royalty come over seeking to arrange a marriage alliance.”

Daichi didn’t have a response to that. Iwaizumi was right, Daichi did grumble everytime other royalty visited. And Daichi did talk about shared moments with Prince Suga for long amounts of time - every time Prince Suga asked for Daichi to stay a moment and to talk about what he thought of new proclamations or if he thought a new flower should be added to the garden Iwaizumi was in for a few hours - if not days - of hearing about it.

“Excuse me, Daichi?” a messenger asked.  
“Yes, Asahi?” Daichi replied.

“I have a request from Prince Suga. He would like to know if later today after dinner you would be available to meet. He would like to discuss the possibility of adding more flowers to this garden,” Asahi said.

“Tell him ‘of course’,” Daichi replied.

“I’ll let him know right away,” Asahi replied before leaving.

“I don’t like the sound of this,” Iwaizumi said.

“Why? Because he’s asking me to see him in the evening?” Daichi asked.

“Yes and no. But he shouldn’t be coming to see you after dinner when he should be spending his time with the visiting Seijoh royalty. Prince Oikawa will get offended,” Iwaizumi said.

“Are you telling me that I should have told the prince no?” 

“I’m just saying that maybe you should be keeping your relationship more professional with him. From the way it sounds he’ll be marrying the Seijoh prince and then he will be off limits for sure.”

“I make no promises, but I guess I can try,” Daichi conceded.

~~

“Daichi! I’m glad you came!” Suga smiled.

“Of course, you said you wanted to talk about the flowers in this garden Prince Suga?” Daichi asked, a little disappointed to be talking about something relating to his work. He would much rather talk about something else with Suga. 

“Daichi, I already told you, when it’s just us you can just call me Suga. No need for formalities,” Suga said.

“Shouldn’t you be reserving such requests for Prince Oikawa? There are rumors that you two will be engaged in the next few days,” Daichi said, wanting to know how Suga felt about these rumors.

“I don’t think so. Oikawa and I have become close friends, but we have agreed that we don’t think we need marriage to have a good alliance between our kingdoms. We’ve actually been busy trying to convince our fathers of this but they are a little old fashioned and think marriage alliances are stronger,” Suga admitted.  
“So you aren’t going to marry Prince Oikawa?” Daichi asked, maybe a little too hopefully.

“No. Besides, he’s more interested in Nekoma’s Prince Kuroo. Personally, I think they would be an interesting pair. But to answer your question, I am not currently in talks to be engaged to any royalty,” Suga confirmed.

“I see. It sounds like everyone will be in for a surprise when the news breaks that there won’t be an engagement,” Daichi said.

“Probably,” Suga said, taking a moment for a deep breath. “Daichi I think it’s time for me to be honest. I did want to talk to you about the garden - sort of. The thing is, I like you. A lot. You have a smile that is so infectious, and when I hear your laugh it’s like you captured how happiness should sound, and everytime I see your face I want to have an artist paint it and capture how you looked forever.”

“S-Suga,” Daichi stumbled, blushing harder than he ever had in his life.

“Look I know that I’m a prince, and you aren’t and that people are gonna say that we can’t be together or that you should be mindful of your place, but I wanna give us a shot. Maybe we will have something, and then maybe my dad will lay off his ‘you are getting too old to not be at least engaged’ speech. Because I don’t want to sit around waiting for my dad to keep trying to marry me off when you are right here. Because I don’t want this to be just my garden anymore. I want this to be our garden,” Suga finished.

“O-our garden?” Daichi asked, still trying to process that Suga had blatantly just confessed to him, and that Iwaizumi was definitely going to kick his ass tomorrow for this.

“Yes. You always pick such beautiful flowers and they always burst into life in the most amazing ways, and I want to share this, and honestly everything with you,” Suga said, now starting to blush himself.

“I would like that very much,” Daichi admitted, causing Suga to beam brighter than Daichi had ever seen him. “Though you might need to give me a bodyguard for when Iwaizumi finds out about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not end up becoming a more fleshed out series.


End file.
